Frostfang Sea Timeline
Pilgrims' Landing Starts with Galinda Goodfaith # A Fine Halasian Welcome (1) Yasha Redblade # Stonefist's Art of Combat (1) # Call to Arms (2) # Boatload of Work (3) # Flame On! (4) # Ride Upon the Gwenevyn II (4) Arrin Clelland # Crustose Removal (2) # Repelling Little Critters (3) # Scraggly Foodstuffs (2) # Frigid Fishing (3) Gwenevyn's Cove Wregan Firebeard # Beets the Alternative (5) Verien Skysigh # Sifting Through the Grizzly Garbage (6) # Pilgrim Pathfinder (7) # Pilgrim Scout (8) # Pilgrim Pelts (9) # The Icemanes Cometh (9) Blorpisa Bogchild # Arcane Elements (5) # Bear Bottoms (6) # Cod and Chips (7) # An Essential Ingredient (8) # Field Testing (9) # Field Testing Part Two (8) Flibbit Quagmarr # An Unbearable Problem (6) # Little Lost Froglok (7) # The Absent Effigy (8) # Bartering Crystals (9) # Pelted (8) # To The Great Shelf! (10) you must complete The Icemanes Cometh to get this quest Item triggered *Bearly Recognizable Item (6) The Great Shelf Rakan Rockbreaker # The Demand For Supplies (10) # Foiling the Flank (10) (repeatable) Belka Thunderheart # Displaced and Discouraged (10) # Reclaiming Their Honor (11) # 'Tis Most Unnatural (12) # Pouring One Out for My Skellies (12) # No Substitute for Shard Work (13) # Tackling the Basilisks (14) # Domestication is the New Survivalism (15) # Report to Cragged Spine (15) Dolur Axebeard # The Glimmer Orc (10) # A Murky Miasma of a Mystery (10) # A Scattering of Ashes (11) # Totem Annihilation (11) # Calling Them Back (12) # The Gauntlet (13) # Off to the Ossuary (13) # Severing the Head (14) # The Nightmare is Over (15) Blorpisa Bogchild # Weapon of Choice (12) # Disarming the Ry'Gorr (12) # Perfectly Missing (13) # The Last Ingredient (13) Battlepriest Herga # Loosening Their Grip (11) # The Charge (11) # The Siege is Not Over (12) # Forsaking the Grave (13) # All That Remains (14) Cragged Spine Thirin Veliumdelver # Nothing To Waste (15) # Roughing Up The Reinforcements (16) # Through Thine Eyes (16) # Below The Frozen Waves (17) # Ry'Gorr Mining Operations (18) # A Good Distraction (19) # Sleetfoot Search Party (19) # Seeking Elemental Education (19) Hillfred Kinloch # Blood Spilled for the Blade Maiden (15) # Skulls for the Taking (16) # Green Mystery (17) # Fewer Orcs to Worry About (18) # Geode Caching (19) (repeatable) Knut Orcbane # Impish Threats (15) # Clan of the Cave Imps (15) # Mystery on the Orc Iceberg (16) # Becoming Another Orcbane (17) # Flawless Core Chore (18) # Sometimes You Feel Like a Knut (18) Odon Scourgeson # Whirling Ice Time (15) # Highly Flammable Materials (16) # Campside Spores (17) # Ry'Gorr Tool Taking (18) # Watch Out Below! (19) (repeatable) The White Lodge Torli Blackbow # Nap Time for Evigis (20) Brogan MacLellan # Trust Issues (20) # Trusted Referral (20) leads to Butcherblock Mountains Timeline New Halas Ribbit Hopson # Spider Puffs (20) Olga Macleod # Frozen Pincer Chowder (20) Alice Swamprunner # Kestrel Pot Pie (20) Barker Gordon # Ham and Beans (20)